Dearly Beloved
by Coconabanana
Summary: One-shot songfic collection. Track 1: Leaving on a Jet Plane. Pairing: 5986. Track 2: Percect. Pairing: 6996 and a little bit of TYL!1896 if you squint not too hard.
1. Track 1 Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Series:** Dearly Beloved

**Summary**: Collection of songfics about all (maybe not all) possible het pairings.

Track 1: Leaving on a Jet Plane.

Pairing: be my guest and guess.

Hint: foul-mouthed man and quirky woman.

**Chapter Title**: Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Author:** leriko

**Written**: 4th September 2008, 00:49:25 AM, Edited (again): 6th September 2008 00:58:59 AM

**Spoiler:** Nothing that I notice.

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning**: mild sexual hints and not very decent language.

**Track Summary**: Track 1: Leaving on a Jet Plane. He reminded himself not to buy anything as expensive as the Eiswein if the next thing he'd do after drinking one glass was ditching the whole bottle and do something _more_ pleasurable.

**Disclaimer: ** This magnificent series does not belong to me. It belongs to Akira Amano. Leaving on a Jet Plane was not mine too. It was sung by Chantal Kreviazuk and I borrowed it for fun purpose only.

**22/09/08 EDIT**: Edited the grammar. Thanks to my beta-reader. Even though you're sick, you're still able to do such a good job. Sniff… I'm so touched. Please be patient because I'll finish the one-shot about your favorite pairing soon.

* * *

Track 1: Leaving on a Jet Plane

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say good bye_

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He adjusted his necktie and belt. He took the custom tailored black Armani suit from the hanger and zipped the suitcase near the door closed and dragged it out of the room.

The faint smell of wine seeped through his nose when he walked into the living room area. He grimaced when he saw the empty bottle of Eiswein under the table. He just bought the expensive ice wine the night before and it was all wasted on the white carpet.

He reminded himself not to buy anything as expensive as Eiswein if the next thing he'd do after drinking one glass would be ditching the whole bottle and do something _more_ pleasurable. He picked up the empty bottle, taking care not to spill the remaining liquid onto the clothes scattered on the floor, and threw it into the trash bin in the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice. He frowned when he saw the dining table. There were of much food had been laid out, but untouched. He didn't remember her saying anything about the food. While he gulped down a glass of juice, he thought about what happened the night before.

He had just got back from Rome and accompanied his boss for a special negotiation. He forgot to tell her that the plane was postponed due to some heavy snowstorm. He came to her apartment really late because of that. He bought the Eiswein at one of the wine clubs in the airport as a precaution if she lashed out her anger at him.

When he came to her apartment at eleven o'clock in the night (he was four hours late), she had fallen asleep in the living room's couch. He woke her up but he didn't receive the warm welcome he expected. Instead, he had to duck for cover when she began to throw things to him.

The flower vase, the ashtray, the wireless phone, and the small notepad together with the pen, all flew to his direction.

She stopped throwing things when he told her he was sorry and that he'll never repeat the same mistake **_ever_** again. Suddenly, she threw herself to him and wrapped her arms around her neck. She almost suffocated him. Thankfully, he managed to free himself from her deathly grip and convince her he was alright.

_I'm alright. Nothing happened_, he had said to her.

_I thought you were _dead_ or something, you stupid--!_ she had shouted at him.

He had chosen that moment to give her the cold Eiswein he bought. It had delighted her enough to make her forget her anger. She got two wine glasses from the small glass cabinet in the corner and passed them to him.

He poured the cold wine into the glasses and handed her one. They drank their cupfuls in one gulp. She smiled wider when she took another cup. She always loved the cold, sweet and spicy sensation of the wine when it reached her throat.

Even though the chilly winter night wasn't really the best time to consume icy cold wine, the warm sensation it gave to her whole body was enough to make her forgot the cold. That was one of the reasons he bought Eiswein instead of regular red wine.

One glass and it was enough to make her drunk almost immediately. He didn't really remember what happened but he was a hundred percent sure _she_ was the one who started it. She began to kiss him passionately. He couldn't help but return the kiss with the same passion. The heat and viciousness between their intense kisses making him feel _hot_ all of a sudden.

Hands tangled in each other's thick layers of winter clothes, they stumbled into her bedroom (after bumping the bottle of Eiswein off the table) where they remained for the night. The living room was in a mess. The ornaments, wine bottle, glasses and clothes were scattered around the whole living room area and the small corridor to her room.

He let out a heavy sigh and gulped another glass of orange juice. He didn't know how she'd react if he woke her up and told her that he was about to leave again. This time, he was going to Hong Kong. When he stood in front of her bedroom door, he sighed again. It would be worse if he didn't tell her anything.

_But the dawn is breaking this early morn_

_The taxi's waiting he's blowing his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

His cell phone rang when he was just putting his hand on the door handle. He grunted and scowled when he saw the name on the phone's screen. He flipped open his phone and answered. "What the hell, moron?!" he hissed.

"Hahaha… Good morning, back at you. I just wanted to make sure you're awake. We're leaving in an hour. We don't have too much time."

"I know! I'm leaving now."

"Where were you last night anyway? Why didn't you come back to the base?"

"It's none of your fucking business, sword-freak!"

He hung up and put the phone inside his slacks' pocket. He opened her bedroom door and walked inside silently. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket up higher to cover her bare body.

The movement made her stir. She turned around. She blinked many times before she managed to properly open her eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he greeted her when she finally noticed him. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Have you done drooling on the pillow?"

Even her sleepy eyes intoxicated him. Before he could move, she had already latched her hands around his neck and pulled him down. With his face flat on her bare breasts, the memory of their lovemaking yesterday resurfaced and made him blush. He moved his head to the nape of her neck and buried his face there. He could feel her warmth seep into his cold face.

"_Hahi_? Where are you going this early?" she asked him. "Don't tell me you're going abroad _again_?"

Hearing her voice so close to his ear reminded him of how her moans and whimpers gave him _such_ a pleasurable sensation the night before. But hearing her tone of voice reminded him of why he woke her up.

He felt his heart thumping loudly as he thought about the days he's going to spent without her. He'd be dead if he said that he could live without her for two weeks.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

He let out a couple of long breaths before propping himself up on one arm. He could see the slight annoyance in her beautiful dark orbs.

"I have to go to Hong Kong."

She scowled and let her hands slide off his shoulders. She avoided eye contact with him and pretended to be asleep again.

He stood straight up and sighed. "Please… don't be mad. This is an important meeting. The boss wants to make sure the mafia there are still under control. You know how he cares deeply for the civilians, right? Come on… don't be angry."

She didn't respond and ignored his plea.

"You said you'll be staying longer after the negotiations in Rome," she muttered suddenly. "You just came back less than six hours ago and you're leaving already?"

"I just got the order this morning. You'll wait for me,won't you?"

She huffed and pulled the blanket over her head to cover herself from his view. "Just go, then! Why did you bother to tell me?"

He rubbed his temple. He really hated to leave her again so soon, but his boss needed him. The sword-freak was not enough to protect him from an angry Asian mafia mob. And wasn't a right-hand man supposed to be by his boss' side all the time? What the hell should he do to make her understand?

He pulled the blanket away and made her meet his eyes. He leaned down to claim her lips. It worked. She ran her fingers through his silverish-gray hair and pulled him closer to her. He could feel her small smile against his lips and hear the faint giggle when they deepened the kiss. With their tongues dancing languorously against each other like that, he had to suppress the urge to repeat their pleasurable and satisfying lovemaking experience.

He broke off the kiss and pulled her up to a sitting position. He embraced her and breathed in her body scent. He wished that time would stop so that they could stay like that forever.

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

"It's just two weeks and I'll be staying longer after that."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will. I promise"

"You never keep your promises."

"Not this one."

"How many promises have you made and broke at the same time?"

"I won't break it. I swear."

"You'll break it. Just like the other times."

"That's because I could still imagine living my life without you before. Now, I can't. And I promise I'll never break anymore promises again."

_Every place I go I think of you_

_Every song I sing, I sing for you_

_When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_

He relieved her of his embrace and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you everyday."

After that, he waited for her to dress at the front door. She insisted on seeing him off. He adjusted his rumpled suit and necktie. He checked his pocket to see if he forgot anything.

Then he took out the small velvet box from his suit's inside pocket. He had planned to propose to her yesterday. But it looked like he'd have to postpone his wedding proposal until he came back from Hong Kong.

He put the small box inside his suit when he heard her coming.

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes, I'll be on my way_

"Don't forget your promise,"sShe told him when he hugged her. "If you do, you'll regret that you ever left me for some stupid meeting! I'll burn all the expensive clothes you left here!"

He chuckled and ruffled her short hair. "I won't." He gave her a chaste kiss to her cheek and lips.

He could see her unshed tears threatening to fall any second when he opened the door. Her trembling lips really tempted him to cancel his leave and just stay with her. But he couldn't. His boss was as important as her for him. And he'll propose to her when he came back. She _had_ to wait for him.

He cupped her head and kissed both her eyes. "Don't cry. I'll be back before you know it. Wait for me, okay?"

Before she could open her teary eyes, he left her apartment and closed the door.

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the times that I don't have to say_

He shut his phone off after sending the address of where he would be waiting. He lit his cigarette as he waited for the car which would take him to the airport. The faint smell of morning mist mixed up with the heavy scent of tobacco. He pulled his coat tighter around himself to block the cold winter morning wind.

He took out the small velvet box again and opened it. The small silver band covered in small blue diamonds would look more beautiful on her finger. He imagined how she would react when he gave her the ring and ask her to marry him. He was sure she'll agree vehemently.

He thought about how his friends and family would react if they know he had finally decided to settle down.

His Boss would be more than ecstatic. He has always wondering when his right-hand man would settle down and stop being a workaholic and flirting with danger and death. The sword-freak would just shrug it off and say that he knew it would happen sooner or later. His sister and the _pervert doctor_ would finally stop pestering/_teaching_ him to date more women.

He smirked when he thought about how his whole life would change drastically once he married her. He was sure that her radiant and cheerful personality would add more color to his black and white world.

"Why are you smiling alone like an idiot?"

He turned to find the black shiny car has stopped beside him and the driver, the sword idiot, was standing behind him. He quickly shoved the ring box inside his coat pocket and dragged his suitcase to the car.

"And did you stay _here_, yesterday?" He could see the small understanding smile the sword-freak gave when he asked him. His so-called _best_ friend glanced up to one of the lavish apartment windows. "It was _her_ apartment, right?

"None of your business," he muttered to him. "Why the hell are you picking me up? Aren't there others who could do it?"

"Who do you think would want to wake up this early in the morning?"

He grunted and closed the car trunk before getting inside the car. When his _friend_ didn't move, he lowered the window and shouted at him. "Aren't we leaving or not?! **_You're_** the one who said we don't have fucking time!"

When the car finally left the apartment complex, he glanced to where her room was and smiled. The Vongola private jet was waiting to fly him to Hong Kong. He hates to go but he knows she'll wait for him to come back.

_Oh... kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane…_

_Leaving on a jet plane…_

_On a jet plane…_

* * *

**Author's Note**:

What… the hell was _that_? I didn't know what's gotten into me when I wrote this. The story was just popping out when I was listening to Chantal Kreviazuk's beautiful voice and read the amazing lyrics. You don't know this song? It's a soundtrack for 1998 box-office movie, **_Armageddon_**. Guh! That's when I was still ten years old! Time flies so quickly in the real world…

This one-shot might or might not have some connections with **_The World Ten Years Ago_** and **_The Mystery_ **series, Mistero del Pianista and Le Mystérieux Printemps. It depends on how you want it to be.

What? You haven't read them?! Or worse, you didn't know they exist?! You sadden me, my readers. Please go read and review them, okay?

What do you think? Did I work it out? Did the song fit the story? And did you notice that I didn't use _any_ of their names? I only mentioned Vongola once. But you know who they are right? If you don't, go re-read it once again and figure it out yourself!

Oh and by the way, this was set in the Ten Years Later World. It's the story of the past of the TYL characters (they didn't experience any Bazooka rampage or Vongola Hunt).

I'll be waiting for your reviews. Review equals love. Love me more! And wait for the next up-date for this _not-so-mini_ series.


	2. Track 2 Perfect

**Chapter Title**: Perfect

**Written**: 4th September 2008, 03:03:15 PM (Edited: 6th September 2008, 10:07:30 AM)

**Spoiler:** Tiny spoilers for the Varia arc and the Future arc.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing**: 6996 and a little bit of TYL!1896 if you squint not too hard.

**Warning**: No-no.

**Summary**: One-shot songfic collection. Track 2: Perfect. Mukuro-sama was her everything. He was her blood, heart, and life. Without him, she was not a complete being.

**Disclaimer: **_Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari are Akira Amano's_. I only borrowed them to play with their characters and personality. The track title 'Perfect' was a roughly English translated version of the Indonesian song '_Sempurna_' sung by _Gita Gutawa_. The song was written by Andra from _Andra and the Backbone_ and the music was re-arranged by _Erwin Gutawa_. _I never own the song_ and used it for unprofitable purpose only. Only own the soundtrack CD.

**22/09/08 EDIT**: Edited the grammars. Thank you again to my beta-reader. Hmm… I'm wondering why nobody reviewed this chapter.

* * *

Track 2: Perfect

_You are so perfect_

_In my eyes you're very beautiful_

_You make me want to praise you forever and more_

Chrome always thought of Mukuro-sama as the one and only person she could lean on. She never met him face to face, physically. They always met in her dreams, illusions, imaginations, or delusions, whatever people called it.

She had wondered how he would look like in the real world. She was sure he was as good looking as she saw him in her dreams, illusions, imaginations, or delusions, whatever people called it. She was sure he'd be as perfect as she thought he would be.

She was amazed by his beautiful red and blue eyes.

The bloody red eye always made her shudder. Not because she was afraid. No… she has never afraid of him. His bloody red eye always mystified her. His bloody red eye was the only proof that he's _her_ Mukuro-sama if he happened to be in another _being_'s body.

The ocean blue eye. She always wondered if the blue one looked at the world in a different way than the red one. She knew that he got his bloody red eye because he had walked through the six incarnation paths and has the great power of Rokudo Rinne. The blue eye, he got as proof that he's still a human. A mere human who can die.

Sometimes she compared herself to him and wondered **_why,_** someone as perfect as him chose her, a defected child who had lost half her internal organs and an eye, as his one and only source of connection to the real world while he was jailed.

_In my every foot steps_

_I will always thinking about you_

_I could not imagine my life without your love_

Mukuro-sama had always been by her side ever since they tied the pact. The pact which tied him and her together. He couldn't exist if it wasn't for her. She couldn't continue living if it wasn't for him. They're bound together.

Even so, there was this insecurity she had sometimes. She couldn't stop imagining the possibilities if he ever got out from his water jail. She imagined how he would respond when she called him Mukuro-sama just like usual, though it'd be face to face then. Would he call her his cute little Chrome as usual? Or would he dispose of her because she would be of no use to him anymore?

She always thought about him every hour, every minute, every second, and every possible moment. He was always there to answer her calls in her dreams, illusions, imaginations, or delusions, whatever people called it.

She couldn't imagine it if he ever decided to leave her. Leave her alone forever. She'd die, she knows.

_Don't you ever leave me_

_I will never be able to face all of this_

_Only together with you I could…_

She had always had these thoughts when she was on the verge of dying. Like when Mammon of Varia destroyed her precious trident or when Glo Xinia said that he had defeated her beloved Mukuro-sama and almost killed her. What if Mukuro-sama wasn't there to help her? What if Mukuro-sama decided to ignore her calls and pleas?

She would be dead. She would never be able to take back the half Vongola Ring of Mist from Mammon. She would never be able to save herself from that pervert Glo Xinia.

_You are my blood_

_You are my heart_

_You are my life, completed me whole_

_Oh darling you are so… perfect_

Mukuro-sama was her everything. He was her blood. He was her heart. He was her life.

Without him, she was not a complete being. Without him, she was nothing. Without him, she would never have met Ken and Chikusa. Without him, she would have never met the Vongola Boss.

He used his illusions to give her the internal organs she lost courtesy of a car accident and thus, she kept living. He sacrificed himself so Ken and Chikusa could be free from the Vindice and thus met her. He agreed to become the Mist Guardian in exchange for Ken and Chikusa's freedom and thus she met her new boss.

His perfection completed her imperfection. Her imperfection completed his perfection. He was her. She was him. They completed each other. They live for each other. They couldn't live without each other.

_You held on my hands_

_When I was weak and down_

_You whispered the words and erased all my thought of regrets_

But then he was gone. She couldn't find him in her dreams, illusions, imaginations, or delusions, whatever people called it. He didn't answer her calls and pleas. He was gone without a trace.

Her world was crumbling down the moment her precious trident shattered for the second time. Her fake internal organs disappeared along with the connection she had with him. Her whole life was in danger and threatened to end. Even her boss' warm hands couldn't save her from certain death.

But then Hibari Kyoya came. The _future_ Hibari Kyoya. The Cloud Guardian of Vongola. The leader of the Foundation. The ex-head prefect of Namimori Junior High. The strongest amongst his fellow Vongola Guardians. The man who was always parting himself from crowds. The man who had always refuses to help others.

He couldn't let her die, he had said. He told her to hold on her own life. He told her to depend on her own power. He told her to use the power of the Ring of Mist with her own determination.

And she did. She held on her own life. She depended on her own power. She used the Ring of Mist's power to create the illusions of her lost internal organs herself.

She was able to live without Mukuro-sama. She was able to stand on her own feet without Mukuro-sama. She was able to use the Ring of Mist even without Mukuro-sama.

All because Hibari Kyoya had told her he couldn't let her die just yet. She didn't understand the exact meaning of his sentence. But she was sure about some things.

_Don't you ever leave me_

_I will never be able to face all of this_

_Only together with you I could…_

Even though Mukuro-sama wasn't there for her every moment, there's still one man who would tell her that he couldn't let her die.

Even though Mukuro-sama wasn't there to call her his cute little Chrome, there's still one man who would held her head up and tell her to live her life on her own power.

Even though Mukuro-sama's perfection didn't complete her imperfection anymore, there's still one man who would tell her that she could perfected her own imperfection.

_You are my blood_

_You are my heart_

_You are my life, completed me whole_

_Oh darling you are so… perfect_

_Perfect…_

_You are my life, completed me whole_

_Oh darling you are so…_

_Darling you are so…_

_Perfect…_

* * *

**Author's Note**:

OMG! It came out better than I thought, especially the ending. 3

Do you think I work this one out? I found Mukuro and Chrome's relationship really interesting, you know. And I just add a little bit of spice to it by adding TYL!Hibari at the end of the story. I think this song really fitted the three of them perfectly.

If you want to know how beautiful this song is, just Google **_Sempurna_** by **_Gita Gutawa_**. The song is the main soundtrack for the Indonesian movie **_Love_**. I really love this song. I loved this version sung by Gita Gutawa rather than the original version sung by Andra and the Backbone.

Please give review. Reviews are my source of life in this harsh world of fanfiction writing. Without it, I couldn't move my fingers to type and storming my brain to come up with another good piece of story.

If I didn't use any names the first time, now I didn't use any dialogues. I wonder what I won't use next. XD


End file.
